


다시, 봄 (you're my spring)

by rosenoas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, hyunjin is winter, jisung is his spring, tiniest bit of angst, unbeta-d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenoas/pseuds/rosenoas
Summary: Like a dream, I met you // Like spring, I held your handWhen winter wears Hyunjin down, Jisung is always there with a warm embrace to pick him back up.





	다시, 봄 (you're my spring)

**Author's Note:**

> _**A song for you** || 다시, 봄 (You’re My Spring) - Jung Seung Hwan _  
> _Like a dream, I met you_  
>  _Like spring, I held your hand_  
>  |||  
>  _Every night, I pray_  
>  _That you’ll be happier than me ___  
>  _I love you, it’s so warm because of you_  
>  _Thank you for today again_  
>  _You’re my spring_
> 
>  
> 
> ...this spring has left me terribly soft :( 

_[ winter ]_

  


The world that Hyunjin wakes up to that morning is not a kind one. 

It is too early, much too early, for anything to be awake. The sun’s rays have not dared to touch the horizon, and no bird has stirred to sing its song. It’s just Hyunjin and this heavy darkness dipping around him and into him and filling him until he thinks his head is so full of it that he may burst. He curls into himself and pulls the blankets up to his chin, but it’s not enough cover from the darkness. It’s nowhere near strong enough to fight off the cold.  


Then the quiet creak of old, sleepy wood interrupts the darkness - moreso dancing through it than cutting through it. And behind that, a gentle shuffle of socked feet and a blanket dragging on the floor, and then a hand is pulling back the blanket he’s wrapped himself in.  


_Don’t let it in,_ he wants to beg, but just as soon as his heart starts to sink, the blankets are pulled tightly around him again, only someone is now curled into his side, a small hand resting over Hyunjin’s.  


Jisung traces his pinky over Hyunjin’s knuckles. If there was any light in the room, they’d see his skin was stark white where it stretched over his bones, but the tautness of his muscles, of his hands clenched in the blankets, are giveaway enough.  


“Why are you so afraid?” Jisung whispers. His breath brushes against Hyunjin’s neck, and just like that, the cold eases away. Hyunjin lets out a long sigh that he’d been holding in for too long, and he can feel his heart beating again.  


“I’m not anymore.” He reaches out hesitantly to wrap his arm around Jisung’s waist. Jisung presses himself closer and tangles their legs together, just inviting Hyunjin to hold him. So he does. He does until the darkness eases into a murky, starlit gray that allows sleep to filter through and take him again in its warm embrace.  


  
  
  
  


||| 

 

 

 

“Jisung.” Hyunjin calls for him quietly, as if he’ll be overheard, even though it’s just the two of them in the kitchen.  


Jisung’s eyes flicker up from his phone to meet Hyunjin’s. He offers a warm smile. “Yeah, Jinnie?”  


The nickname makes some of the tension lift from Hyunjin’s shoulders, and a takes a step forward. That’s all it takes to be close enough that he can pick at the sleeves of the soft white sweater Jisung’s chosen to wear that morning. It’s soft and warm against his fingertips - a bit like Jisung, he thinks, letting his fingers stray from the sweater to the skin beneath the collar. Jisung’s breath stutters in his throat, but his smile doesn’t falter.  


“Could you sleep with me again tonight?” Hyunjin whispers.  


Jisung’s eyes widen for a moment before he, honest-to-god, giggles.  


“Yeah, Jinnie, I’ll sleep with you tonight. And every night after, if you need it,” he offers, always too open and too generous. Still, Hyunjin takes it, returning his smile gratefully and pulling him into a proper hug.  


_If I could stay like this forever,_ he thinks, because even though the kitchen counter is cold and digs into his hip a little bit, the morning light that filters through the window is gentle, and hugging Jisung like this feels like coming home. _If I could stay like this forever, maybe I could be okay too._  


  
  
  
  


||| 

  
  
  
  


_[ a memory ]_

  


_“It’s way too freaking cold,” Jisung whines. He kicks angrily at a cluster of frosted brown leaves resting on the sidewalk. They fall apart beneath his touch with the grating sound of a dry winter. “How can you enjoy winter?”_  


_If Hyunjin were the kind who could give out flattery easily, he would tell Jisung it’s because he’s prettiest in this weather, when the tip of his nose and the apples of his cheeks go rosy beneath the winter air’s bite and his eyes are especially bright when the rest of the world seems to lose its colors. If he were the kind who could give out honest words easily, he’d say because this is the season when he learned that the kind of warmth that Jisung gave off was the only kind that could reach him when winter took hold of his mind and his heart._  


_But because he’s neither kind of person, Hyunjin shrugs and tilts his head up to the pale blue sky. He’s sure it doesn’t always feel this far away. In summer it looms so close and bright he thinks it might swallow him it up, but in a winter like this it looks like it’s been stripped of all of its blues and is shrinking away from the earth. “I like the cold,” he says noncommittally._  


_Jisung huffs. “How could you? The cold is so pervasive. Don’t think I don’t notice how many blankets you sleep with at night! You’ve seriously stolen all of the spares.”_  


_Hyunjin steals a glance at Jisung and can’t help but smile at his cheeks all puffed up with indignance. “That doesn’t matter! I sleep with that many blankets all the time.” He hesitates before he adds, “I’m always cold.” If he’d dared to look at Jisung for a moment longer, he would’ve seen the sorrow flicker in his eyes. Jisung was always too good at hearing what people meant instead of just what they said._  


_“And here I was thinking you just knew how good you look in winter coats,” Jisung scoffs. He knows when to press matters and when not to. This was a “not to” kind of moment._  


_Hyunjin blushes immediately and starts to splutter. “No I don’t - why would you - ack.” He flails his gloved hands in front of him to release some of his nervous energy before stashing them safely back in his pockets, and Jisung_ laughs _at him. The audacity._  


_“Oh yes you do! No one should look good in these puffy things -” Jisung holds out his arms and wiggles for emphasis “-yet here we are! You could model this shit, I swear by it.”_  


_“It’s not like you look bad in it,” Hyunjin argues feebly._  


_“Please,” Jisung scoffs. “I look like a marshmallow.”_  


_Hyunjin stops suddenly and laughs, his breath billowing out in a cloud of white before him. Jisung stops too and turns to face him with a huge grin._  


_“What are you laughing at? It wasn’t that funny.”_  


_“It really wasn’t,” Hyunjin agrees. As quickly as he can, before Jisung can protest, he pulls his scarf off and loops it around Jisung, one, two, three times, until it hides half of his face. He tugs the ends until they’re even and meets Jisung’s gaze. “You’re just cute.”_  


_The bit of Jisung’s face that’s visible above the scarf pinks immediately. “What are you saying?” he grumbles, the words muffled by the scarf. “You shouldn’t go around saying stuff like that.” He starts off again at a brisk pace. Hyunjin blinks in surprise and shuffles quickly to catch up._  


_“I don’t ‘go around’ saying stuff like that,” he protests. “I would only ever say it to you.”_  


_Jisung is quiet for a long moment. Hyunjin’s heart clenches, wondering if he said something wrong._  


_“Yeah, I know,” Jisung says finally. “You’re good like that. Genuine.”_  


_Jisung offers his hand to hand to Hyunjin. Still struggling to process that Jisung isn’t upset, he just blinks at it. “Hmm?”_  


_Jisung laughs at him again. “Hold my hand, stupid.”_  


_Hyunjin doesn’t have it in him to be offended. He just feels warmth bubble up inside of him, and he’s sure it goes straight to his cheeks. He grins and accepts Jisung’s hand, lacing their fingers together as though he’d done it a hundred times before. It was always that easy with Jisung._

**Author's Note:**

> hope i cleared up any formatting errors! i swear, navigating ao3’s coding is harder than actually writing. . .
> 
> as always, kudos & comments are much appreciated! hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
